


Take a Break

by BurningTea



Series: Holidays and Occasions [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a few years older, Cas is writing his dissertation, College AU, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/pseuds/BurningTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried Cas has fallen asleep over his disseration. Maybe trying to get Cas to bed when Dean's only wearing a towel is not the best idea. Or it's the best idea Dean's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExpatGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/gifts), [captainangua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/gifts).



> Because I remember the Hell of writing a dissertation and it seems like it's the season. And because friends should not have to work on Easter. And I have a friend in each camp right now. And because I CAN write happy, normal porn. I can. I can, I can, I can.

Dean threw his bag on his bed and sniffed at his armpit. Yeah. Shower-time. 

Upstairs, the door to Cas’ room was shut. Dude must be working. The door hung open whenever he wasn’t busy on an essay, and he’d skipped karate, too. Must be an important deadline. 

Dean rapped on the door, leaning in to hear the deep voice inside tell him to come in. No voice. He knocked again. Still no voice.

Okay. 

Either Cas was ignoring him (unlikely, given how he sometimes turned up in Dean’s room at 2am just to hang out), he had his headphones in and the music turned right up (more likely, but Cas didn’t seem to get that not everyone wanted to hear his music, so if he was really in the zone he’d just be letting it blast through the whole house), or he’d pulled an all-nighter and fallen asleep on his keyboard. 

Again.

Unless Cas wasn’t working and had brought someone home. There was always a first time. 

Dean hesitated with his hand an inch from the door, still curled into a loose fist. Maybe he should check. If Cas had fallen asleep, he might need a wake up call. Dean had no idea what deadline his friend was working to right now. On the other hand, perhaps the guy needed his sleep and would be irritable if Dean barged in. Cas had told Dean more than once that he was too bright, too vibrant for Cas to be able to sleep near him. It was why he refused to share a room with Dean when they went away to karate tournaments. 

Huffing, Dean moved away, heading into the bathroom instead. It was hideous, green and ancient, and the toilet bowl had worrying cracks running through it. The landlord didn’t seem to think it was an issue, and Dean was involved in a long-running dispute with Charlie, who lived in a room at the top of the house, and Hannah, who lived in the room next to that, about whether they should just replace the bathroom suite themselves. 

For now, though, the shower spat out just enough hot water to wash the sweat and grime from Dean’s body, and he soaped himself up as he turned his back to the spray. That felt good. Sensei had declared it a grappling day, which pretty much meant the guy had woken up feeling jittery with all that energy he had, and Dean had spent more time than he’d wanted to pinned under Benny or Victor.

Well, he wouldn’t mind being pinned under either one of them for a good while, but training really wasn’t the place.

The thought was enough to send a flash of arousal through him, and he turned the water temperature down. Now wasn’t the time for that, either. 

Saturday afternoon tradition dictated that Dean only had twenty minutes from getting in from training before Bela would be hammering on the bathroom door and insisting she needed the bath. The few times Dean had ignored her he’d found out she knew how to unbolt the door from the outside, and he didn’t need her passing comments on his technique if she tried that today and walked in on him enjoying a little private time.

That one time she’d given him pointers on his masturbation methodology had been enough, thanks.

As it was, he pulled open the bathroom door to find Bela standing on the other side of it in her bathrobe with her eyebrows raised.

“I was starting to think you wanted me to give you another lesson, Winchester,” she said, and Dean thanked the stars that he knew Bela well enough these days to see the amusement and warmth in her eyes. She still terrified his brother whenever Sam visited. “That, or that you’d drowned in there.”

“Wouldn’t give you the satisfaction,” Dean said, smirking.

Bela didn’t trail her gaze up and down Dean’s mostly naked body, but it was a lack of action that practically screamed its absence. Dean resisted pulling the towel closer around his hips. 

“Good point,” Bela said. “I can think of more satisfying ways to make you lose your breath.”

This time, she winked at him as she slipped by him, and Dean felt the flush all down his body. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that starting anything with Bela would be a good idea, whatever Charlie said, but for the few hours, or days, it lasted, he was sure it would be mind-blowing. 

When the door clicked shut, he shook himself out of his reverie and glanced at Cas’ door again. Still closed. 

Knocking again got the same response as before. Dean bit his lip. And reached for the door-handle.

The door creaked slightly as it swung open and he winced, but no snap of disapproval reached him, so he kept pushing until he could stick his head and shoulders inside the room, squinting already in case Cas was in bed with someone and he had to close his eyes quickly.

Nope. The bed was empty.

“Cas? You in here, Buddy?”

No answer.

Dean slid into the room, holding his towel in place with one hand and feeling a droplet of water make its way from his hair down to the nape of his neck. He should really go and get dried and dressed, but Cas hardly ever missed training and Dean couldn’t help being a little worried. He’d just make sure his friend was all right and then he’d go.

There he was. And, yeah, it looked like option three. Cas’ body was slumped forward, his head pillowed on his arms just in front of the keyboard. On the screen, the cursor blinked halfway through a sentence. Looked like a pretty high word count, too. 

Oh. Oh, shit. Yeah. Cas had his dissertation due, or some sort of deadline for a draft of it or something.

Dean tended to forget that Cas was a few years ahead of him, already working on his Masters. Dean was still in his second year, and Cas had even taken a year out to travel and had then transferred after his first year. It was a less direct route than Dean’s, but they’d ended up in the same place and that was all that mattered.

Well, that and making sure Cas got this done in time.

“Dude,” Dean tried, jostling Cas’ shoulder gently. “Hey, you in full-on Sleeping Beauty mode or what? When’s your deadline.”

Cas mumbled something, his lips parting around syllables that might not even be in English. Dean had accused Cas of making words up and just claiming he spoke all of these languages, but Cas pulled that one-sided smile of his and wouldn’t confirm or deny. 

Either way, being mostly asleep wasn’t making him very clear.

“Yeah. Gonna need you to speak up on that one,” Dean said. “Come on, either wake up and write or roll into bed and sleep for real. You already look like a steamroller, you know, rolled you.”

“Why’nt you roll me,” Cas said, and moved his head, rubbing his nose on his arm and settling back into stillness.

“What?”

Cas was asleep. He wasn’t even conscious enough to care he wasn’t making sense. That was all. And Dean just had sex on the brain. That nonsensical line had not meant anything about Cas wanting Dean to… It didn’t. 

Not that Dean hadn’t thought about it. Hell, Cas was higher up his spank-bank list than Victor or Benny. Or Bela. Not that Dean had ever said that. It would just be crass to tell a friend you got yourself off to thoughts of their lips… Um. Yeah.

Still not the time.

“Come on, Buddy,” he said.

Doing this while wearing only a towel was definitely stupid, but Dean had got the idea of Cas needing to be in bed properly in his mind, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave without making it a thing. Letting go of the towel and trusting it to stay in place from his excellent tucking skills, Dean managed to pull Cas mostly upright, one of the guy’s arms around Dean’s neck and his head lolling into Dean’s shoulder.

Cas’ lips pressed right against Dean’s skin. Good thing it was a big towel.

God, Dean was going to Hell. 

The duvet was pulled neatly into place, and Dean felt the towel slide as he maneuvered the bed covers back and got Cas sat down. 

“Just swing your legs up, Cas,” Dean said.

His friend was already wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, and that would do for sleeping in. 

Dean was close to wearing nothing, the way the towel had loosened. In fact, as leaned down to grab one of Cas’ shins to get him onto the mattress, the towel gave up and slithered to the floor completely.

Which was also when Cas blinked his eyes open. 

“Dean?” he said. “Are you trying to get me into bed?”

He didn’t sound especially upset about it.

“Er. Yeah.” Dean said. “But, just to sleep. I swear. This, er, this… I was wearing a towel. I swear.”

Cas appeared to be considering this. He appeared to be considering it so hard he had to lick his lips. 

“You don’t seem to be wearing a towel now,” he said at last, with the air of someone who’s conducted careful study and reached an irrefutable conclusion for which they still needed a peer review. Just to be sure.

“No,” Dean said, his voice gruff for some reason. “No. That I do not.”

Cas’ tongue swiped across his top lip again, and Dean swallowed. He really needed the towel back. Even Cas, oblivious Cas, was going to notice that Dean’s cock wasn’t exactly unaware of events, here. He needed that towel and he needed to get out of here before he upset his friend. 

Dean had never intended to make Cas uncomfortable, not at all, but he was racing right at that.

Leaning back with his arms slightly behind him, Cas tilted his head. His gaze was still on Dean’s face. Thank God.

“And you’re trying to get me into bed,” Cas said, sounding more certain this time. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “You were, er, you were asleep over your dissertation. Got to be back for you neck.”

Cas glanced to the side, a quick flick of his eyes before he was back on Dean’s face, and grimaced.

“I missed training,” he said.

“Yeah. Uh. Grappling today.” Dean flashed to the memory of Victor straddling him, holding Dean’s arms in a lock, and that was not a helpful image right now. “Got jumped by Victor and Benny. The bastards.”

“I’d have enjoyed seeing that,” Cas said.

And it had to be Dean’s imagination, but Cas’ eyes looked darker, and his voice had even more of a rumble in it. The air around Dean felt thick and full of possibilities, and this was worse than being five beers in before meeting Charlie for the first time and deciding he should chat her up. His read had been all wrong on that one. 

“I should go,” Dean said. “You should get some proper sleep. When’s your dissection due?”

Cas shrugged, a fluid movement, and Dean wasn’t sure he’d seen Cas quite like this before. He was normally a little stiffer, a little more reserved.

“A few weeks,” he said. “I have time for a distraction or two.”

This time, Cas dropped his gaze, and bit his lip. 

“You’re definitely not wearing a towel,” he said.

Dean glanced down and saw what Cas must be looking at. Yeah. Half-hard. Great. 

He should make a dive for the towel, but some part of his brain had frozen him in place and he just…just stood there with his growing erection right on Cas’ level. Good move. 

“No,” he managed, after swallowing twice. “Sorry.”

He could move out. Ash and Jo had that place across town, a place that always smelled of smoke and weed even though he’d never seen Jo smoke anything and Ash just seemed high on the power of computing. He could move out and quite karate, and Cas wasn’t on the same courses as him, so that was fine, and-

“Dean,” Cas said, sounding sincere and serious and, fuck, he was about to tell Dean to get out, that he’d crossed a load of lines and should be ashamed of himself. “Dean, I need you to be very honest with me. And there isn’t a wrong answer, so tell me what you really want.”

Or not. That wasn’t how you built up to throwing someone out of the house. Was it?

“Sure, Cas,” he said. 

Somehow, this was not making his erection wilt. If anything, the slow, steady way Cas spoke was making things worse. 

Cas sitting up straight didn’t help, either. Just a few inches more and Cas would be able to do some very interesting things with his mouth, things Dean tried not to let slam into his thoughts, because this was already bad enough as it was.

“Do you want me in bed?” Cas asked.

“Er. Yeah.”

“Literally?” Cas asked. “Or euphemistically?”

What?

“Because,” Cas went on, “I’m more in favor of the latter, but only if that’s what you want. You can leave, and we can laugh about this later. I’ll buy you a proper bathrobe. But…”

And Cas shifted forward on the bed, closing that gap even more. One of his hands drifted up from the mattress and Dean’s thigh tingled at the thought of Cas ghosting his fingers along the outside. 

“But I would prefer you joined me and we avoided the shutting the eyes and dreaming part of sleeping together. At least at first.”

Maybe Dean had slipped and hit his head in the shower. Maybe he was dreaming this as Bela broke her way into the bathroom and called for an ambulance.

“I’m going to need an answer, Dean,” Cas said. “Before I touch you. Which I’ll only do if that’s what you want.”

“You want to have sex with me?” Dean asked, his confusion creasing his forehead. 

“I want to fuck you,” Cas said, shrugging one shoulder. “Or for you to fuck me. Maybe both. Am I being clear enough? Because I’ve tried flirting with you and I’ve tried working out if you’re into me, and this far through writing the dissertation from Hell I’ve lost my patience. I just want to know. One way or the other.”

“And we’ll still be friends, whichever I choose?” Dean asked. 

Things this good just did not happen. They did not land in Dean’s lap like this. His naked, sporting a now pretty full erection, on Cas’ eye-level, lap.

“Yes,” Cas said, nodding once. “Though my preference is more being the sort of friends who get each other on their hands and knees and see how much they can make each other moan. To be fair.”

This time, Dean licked his lips. And thought about what else he could lick if he could just bring himself to be honest with his best friend. His best friend who was looking at Dean with every sign he meant exactly what he said and, oh, yeah, Cas’ sweatpants were thin enough that they guy’s cock was visible, tenting the material. 

Physical, empirical proof. Cas liked that kind of thing.

“I’d like that one, too,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled, his eyes catching blue even in the darkened room.

“What would you like first, Dean?” he asked.

“Don’t mind.” Dean blinked, squeezing his eyes shut a little longer than he normally would. Cas still looked up at him with hunger and interest when he opened them. “Whatever you want to try. Just…just keep talking to me.”

Cas’ smile grew, and his hand landed on Dean’s skin, just under his hip, stroking down in a light, teasing touch to his knee, and back up. 

“That could be difficult,” Cas said, “given that I plan to have my mouth full.”

And he leaned the last inches, closing his lips around the head of Dean’s cock. 

Dean sent a prayer to the God of Towels, thanking her for making his one slip, and gave in to the sensation. 

Cas’ hand made its way round to Dean’s ass, taking hold and encouraging Dean to shift his hips as Cas flicked his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock. 

Dean gasped, setting his hands in Cas’ hair and stroking one thumb along the side of Cas’ face, along his cheek, feeling himself pushing at the inside of Cas’ mouth. This was not how Dean had planned to spend Saturday afternoon, but he was far from complaining. 

When Cas pulled off, far too soon, and tugged Dean’s hand away from his own head, Dean moved his hands. Cas looked wrecked. And far too clothed. 

Dean leaned down, taking hold of the hem of Cas’ T-shirt and pulling it up, feeling relieved when Cas raised his arms and let Dean undress him. Dean had to go down to one knee to ease Cas’ sweatpants off, watching as Cas lifted his ass enough for Dean to get them round his hips and to his thighs. 

He leaned further, pushing Cas’ legs apart enough to kiss his inner thigh, and looked up through his lashes to see Cas with a look on his face that Dean really, really wanted to see again. A lot.

Before Dean could return the favor properly, Cas grabbed hold of Dean’s upper arms, pulling him, and Dean followed his friend onto the mattress, ending up with a knee on either side of Cas’ thighs as Cas lay back across the double-bed. Cas’ stroked both hands up Dean’s ass and to his lower back, soothing up and down, reaching partway down the backs of Dean’s thighs, and it was equal parts calming and arousing.

“I can talk now,” Cas said, and this time Dean let himself feel the thrill at the depth of Cas’ voice. “And I can tell you that was excellent. Did you like that, Dean?”

At Dean’s nod, Cas squeezed Dean’s ass and pursed his lips.

“Good. Now, I want to feel you on top of me. Can we do that? Is that something you want?”

In answer, Dean moved, stretching himself out on top of Cas and feeling the warmth radiating up from the other man. Cas wasn’t much smaller than Dean, and he was well-muscled. Dean knew that from training, from sparring and grappling with Cas, but he hadn’t fully accepted how toned Cas was. He hadn’t really let himself think, fully, how good Cas’ body would feel under his own, or how he’d want to press his hands flat to every part of him to feel the give, the resistance of each part of Cas.

He pushed his body forward enough to get his mouth close to Cas’, and paused with their lips a few millimeters apart. 

“I want you to kiss me,” Cas said, apparently getting that Dean was waiting for permission. 

Dean did.

It sent sparks along Dean’s spine, right down to his groin, and he gasped into Cas’ mouth as he felt Cas shift his hips, bringing their cocks together. He rolled his hips, just a little, just to let Cas know he felt that, and felt Cas’ right hand find Dean’s ass again, pulling him on.

“Lube,” Cas said, finally sounding almost as breathless as Dean felt. “Top drawer. Lube.”

Grinning, Dean reached across, feeling Cas respond to the stretch, and managed to get the top drawer open. The lube was half full, so Cas was getting up to something in his spare time. Dean had never been entirely sure, and it hadn’t felt right to just ask.

“You want to fuck me, Cas?” Dean asked. 

Being on top of Cas, hearing Cas say what he wanted so clearly, had eased Dean’s nerves to the point he’d pushed aside his panic from earlier, and he felt in this moment that he’d give Cas whatever he wanted.

“No.” Cas shook his head before tilting his head up and kissing Dean, his tongue sliding into Dean’s mouth. Pulling back, his head hitting the mattress, Cas stared right at Dean, his cheeks flushed and his hair more of the mess than usual. “No. Later. This now.”

And Cas reached for Dean’s wrist, bringing the lube closer. Dean uncapped it, squeezing lube onto Cas palm, and almost hissed as Cas reached between them and stroked Dean’s cock. 

“Cas…” Dean said. “I don’t want to rush you, but…”

Cas kissed Dean again as he took hold of both of them, and Dean couldn’t wait any more. Moving his hips, he fucked into Cas’ hand, feeling the pressure build and enjoying the movement of Cas beneath him. 

All too soon, he spilled over Cas’ hand, managing a few more thrusts until Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth, his body locking up, and joined him. 

Dean dropped another kiss to Cas’ lips, one to his nose, and a third to his neck, burying his face in Cas’ shoulder and feeling the languid release of stress he didn’t know he’d been carrying. 

It took him a moment to realise Cas was chuckling, his body shaking with it.

Drawing back, Dean frowned down at his friend, worried.

“You okay, Buddy?” he asked.

Cas had asked for this, had made it clear Dean had a choice and said he wanted this, but Dean had a flash of concern that Cas had somehow felt pressured by Dean arriving mostly naked. Well, naked. Cas had been asleep. What if he’d not really been with it, and…?

But Cas looked happy. He smiled up at Dean and pushed a hand through Dean’s hair. The other hand, thank God, because Dean did not have that much shampoo left.

“I’m fine. Better than fine.” Cas chuckled again, and wriggled, pushing Dean off him and to the side. “That’s the kind of getting me to bed I’m more than fine with.”

“Well, good,” Dean said, his own smile returning. “Not quite the method I’d intended, but whatever works.”

“Hmm.”

Cas pushed at Dean, urging him to move until they were lying with their heads on the pillows instead of across the mattress. 

“And now I think I’ll have that nap,” Cas said, pulling the duvet over the both of them. “It is what you came in here for.”

Dean was almost asleep, Cas’ head tucked under his chin, when he heard the knock on the door and glanced up to see Bela standing in the partly open doorway, her eyebrows raised. She wore a towel.

“If the two of you are going to make that a habit,” she said, “can you give me some warning? I could hear the two of your grunting from the bath.”

“You can give me your notes later,” Dean said, waving at her to leave. “And shut the door when you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it has an egg. Now it's an Easter fic. So there. ;) 
> 
> And I made no jokes about anythig being risen. Or nailed. Go me.

Charlie wore rabbit ears. That was the first thing Dean noticed when he dragged himself out of Cas’ bed the next morning. She was wearing rabbit ears and bopping around the poky, galley-style kitchen in her Star Wars: The Force Awakened pajamas. 

“You get zapped by a were-rabbit overnight?” Dean asked, leaning against the doorway and watching as she span around, grinned at him, and dropped something into the pan on the hob.

“Nah,” she said. “It’s Easter Sunday. Rabbit day!”

“Pretty sure that’s not what Easter Sunday’s about,” Dean said. 

“Sure it is. Rabbits and eggs.” Charlie danced over to him, whatever music she was listening to in her head clearly having something of a beat, and tapped him on the nose. She winked. “And getting it on. But I hear you already got that part down.”

“Hey!”

But he said it without much heat. They were all friends in this house, even if they’d met at different points and had different favorites, and Dean had known, even as he drifted off with Cas in his arms, that it wasn’t something that would stay a secret for long. Hell, Bela had known ever as they’d got naked and sweaty together.

“No judgment,” Charlie said. “I think it’s sweet.”

That warmed him. Not needing someone’s approval wasn’t the same as not appreciating it. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” he said. “You doing anything today? Other than dancing around in rabbit ears.”

“I’m also making chocolate sauce,” Charlie said. “For cakes. Which will have tiny chocolate eggs on. And yes, you may feed one to Cas later in bed.”

“Good to know. Other than that?”

Charlie must have caught something in his voice, because she stopped dancing and just looked at him, her head tilted.

“You want something,” she said, at last. “What is it? Something for Cas?”

If anyone could be trusted to know that Dean had woken up feeling way mushier than he’d expected to, it was Charlie. Maybe Hannah, too, but she was more Cas’ friend and tended to have very earnest discussions about morality and, for some reason, things like beans, and Dean figured Cas should have Hannah as his person to talk to about this. 

“Well, I wanted to know if you’d like to grab lunch out, but maybe I could pick Cas up an Easter Egg. That’s an okay thing to get someone, right?”

“The night after writhing about on them all naked and getting your rocks on on their body?” Charlie asked, like it was the same as asking what someone had seen at the movies. “Yeah. Sure. I mean, maybe not one of the really huge eggs with ribbons and shit. That might be overboard.”

Dean nodded, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he got anything out. 

“Cool,” he said. “So…lunch and egg shopping?”

Charlie nodded and started dancing again, and Dean rolled his eyes before leaving her to it. After yesterday, he needed another shower.

**************************************

Charlie insisted they stopped by the 24 hour shop in town before they went for lunch. Most places were shut, something Dean hadn’t really thought about, and she argued that the few eggs the place had might sell out as people bought last minute chocolate for their kids. 

“You don’t want to be left with something tacky,” she said. “Cas is a classy guy. He deserves a good egg.”

She sounded like she’d put actual thought into this.

Inside, the stack of eggs in their packaging practically glowed yellow and pink and powder-blue.

“Does any of this count as not being tacky?” Dean asked. 

Charlie ignored him and started picking up boxes, turning them round and round and putting each one back as it apparently failed to meet her standards. Eventually, she held two boxes out to Dean. One was yellow with a cartoon rabbit on the front, holding a basket of eggs. The other was deep blue with a fluffy yellow chicken which, for some reason Dean was sure he never wanted explaining, wore chaps. Chaps. Like a chicken would be wrangling cattle.

“Why would a rabbit have anything to do with eggs?” he asked.

This time, it was Charlie who rolled her eyes. 

“I can go over the Easter traditions and where they come from,” she said, “but we both know there’ll be at least one person going on about that at the bar tonight, and yes you are coming, even if you’d rather be doing unspeakable things to Cas, so you might as well pick an egg now, we can eat, and you can go home and feed this to your boyfriend before you do whatever it is you gotta do. With the door shut, this time. Bela spent thirty minutes telling me about the door being open and I don’t need scarring if I walk past this time.”

Dean was pretty sure he’d shut down. The reality of getting it on with Cas was just beginning to unfold in his mind. Boyfriend. Was Cas his boyfriend? Or had it just been some kind of dissertation stress relief? Were they going to it again? 

Cas had woken up after a few hours and this time Dean had gone down on him, but they hadn’t got around to anything more intense, and Cas had fallen back asleep and slept right through. They hadn’t really talked beyond assuring each other they were on board with what was happening right then.

“Right,” he said, and picked the yellow one.

***************************************

Cas was at his desk when Dean poked his head around the door this time. Turning, he smiled at Dean and waved him in, closing the lid of his laptop and stretching. The movement pulled his T-shirt tight against his body.]

“Hi,” Cas said. “You okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah. I, er, I got you this. Happy Easter.”

Cas’ eyes lit up at the sight of the egg, and he was off his chair and had the packaging torn open in seconds. 

“I love these,” he said, taking it and sitting on the bottom of his bed, one leg tucked up under his body. “They’re so ridiculous, but I love cracking them into pieces. Do you want some?”

Dean sat down and watched as Cas made short work of the foil wrapping, pressing the egg into halves and snapping a piece off. 

“Here,” Cas said, holding the first part out to Dean.

That had to mean something. Right?

Dean took it and let the chocolate melt on his tongue. At least he’d got some decent chocolate. Cas took the second piece, closing his eyes and sighing. It wasn’t fair of him to do that when Dean didn’t know if he was allowed to pick up where they’d been yesterday.

Cas handed over a few more pieces before wrapping the egg back up and shoving it into its box.

“Save that for later,” he said, sounding satisfied. “I didn’t get you an egg,” he added, sounding suddenly regretful.

“Hey. No. You don’t need to,” Dean said. “I just saw it, and, you know, thought you might like it. So.”

“I do,” Cas said. “But I still feel you should have something, too.” He frowned, looking thoughtful, and leaned a little closer to Dean. “What do you want, Dean?”

And there it was, that same feeling in the air from the day before. The feeling he could have anything, anything at all, and best of all that included Cas.

“Charlie says we have to go to the bar tonight like we planned,” he said. “So I can’t spend the evening doing unspeakable things to you. Gotta get it done this afternoon.”

One side of Cas’ mouth twitched.

“And what unspeakable things do you want to do to me?” he asked, “Because I just finished a section of that endless essay and I’m ready for another break. How unspeakable are we talking?”

Dean found himself chuckling and glancing away.

“To be honest,” he said, “I kind of liked speaking about it.”

“Good,” Cas said. “It’s better to know what the other person’s thinking.”

When Dean looked back at his friend, Cas was nibbling on his lower lip, making it turn white where his teeth pressed in.

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked. “I can tell it’s something going on in there.”

Cas nodded, and let go of his lip.

“I’m thinking…” He stopped, had his turn to look away, and met Dean’s eyes again with a straighter back. “I’m thinking we should decide what this is. Because I loved what we did, and I’m more than on board with trying more of that, but I want to know if this is just something we do now, or if it changes things.”

“Changes them how?” Dean asked, his heart-rate speeding up. His mouth felt dry.

“Do you want to be together?” Cas asked and he looked just a bit nervous. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Is that what you want?” Dean asked, smiling and shifting closer on the bed. “Because I need you to tell me, if you do. Be really clear.”

He curled a hand around Cas’ face, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone, and brought his other hand up to hold Cas’ jaw. Cas’ pulse jumped under Dean’s fingers.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Cas?”

Cas nodded, and Dean only left the bed to kick the door closed and click the lock. He had every intention of speaking every thing he wanted to do to Cas, with Cas, but he was going to take Charlie and Bela’s advice about the door. 

From now on, it wasn’t only going to be closed when Cas was writing essays.

**Author's Note:**

> There was meant to be an Easter egg in this. It never appeared. Maybe next time.


End file.
